As is well known, an autograph refers to a famous person's artistic signature. This term is used in particular for the practice of collecting autographs of celebrities, such as movie stars, sports stars, politicians and other noteworthy individuals. The hobby of collecting autographs is known as philography.
While autographs can be obtained on any number of different surfaces, such as paper, there are also more elaborate books that can be used to obtain and securely store the autographs. For example, a conventional autograph book has a hard cover and paper pages contained therein. Autographs are written on the paper pages and because of the book construction, the autographs can be safely stored. In addition, it is also common for a person to autograph a photograph. Conventionally, autographed photographs are mounted in a picture frame. While an autograph book is suitable for obtaining multiple autographs at one event, it can be cumbersome to do so since it requires the person to open to a particular page and pass the opened book to the autograph giver and then repeat the process using a new page for the next autograph giver. There is therefore a need for an alternative device and method for obtaining multiple autographs and for storing the obtained autographs safely.